Becoming a Family
by crazy4remi
Summary: After a tragedy strikes Emily the team realize how close Emily and Hotch have become over the last few years. Set a few months after Haley died a couple of months before the episode 'The Fight'. Lots of Jack. H/P.
1. Chapter 1

The case had been hard, as usual but they had ended it on a high note returning the kidnapped eight year old twins back to their distraught parents and another sociopath had been put I prison hopefully to never see the outside again.

The team sat on the jet waiting for the three hour flight to end so they could all get home to start their well deserved weekends. Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner was sat at one of the table folders spread in front of him while he tried to finish any paperwork before he got home and would be able to devote his full attention to his four year old son Jack.

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss sat opposite him obviously having the same idea as Hotch and was trying to finish signing the paperwork needed for a government job such as theirs while the rest of the team pushed it waiting until they got back to the office on Monday. Every once in a while Emily would glance up at her supervisor and when their eyes met she would give him a small smile, in return the corner of his mouth would tilt up, his eyes softening behind the cold exterior he tried to portray to most of those around him.

It had been six months since his ex-wife had died and Aaron had finally started to let the guilt and pain go he had a son to look after and a job to do after all, he couldn't wallow in pity like he had the first few weeks after Haley had died. He was finally starting to get back to how life was before anything happened with Foyet, of course differences were being mad mostly everyone just adjusting Jack being around a lot more than he used to be. But the main thing that had started getting back on track FINALLY was his friendship with Emily. It had started shortly after New York, coffee breaks and dinner together had increased to days at the park but after The Reaper had revealed himself Hotch had cut as much contact with Emily as possible not wanting her to be in danger as well.

The rest of the team all though aware of the friendship between their two dark haired colleagues were in awe as they watched from various positions around the plane as their boss snuck glances at their friend. Everyone glanced quickly away when the woman in question, ignoring the gazes she knew had been on her for most of the flight, stood stretching her arms above her head as she moved towards the small kitchenette to make herself a new cup of coffee.

Giving in to the pressure on his bladder Hotch walked towards the toilet, flashing a small smile at Emily as he passed close by her.

Having finally relieved himself Hotch walked out of the small bathroom happily accepting the cup of coffee the brunette held out for him before both started towards their seats.

Just as the reached their seats a shrill noise broke the content silence of the jet. As they all started digging through pockets and coats they collectively sent a prayer hoping that it wasn't another case.

As everyone finally managed to start finding their phones they let out a sigh as one when both Hotch and JJ both shook their heads.

"Prentiss." Emily answered a confused expression on her face as the only people who usually phoned were on the jet with her.

Listening to Emily's side of the conversation Aaron became concerned when he saw her face drop.

"Well how..?" Emily continued on with her conversation obviously completely focused on what the person on the other end of the line was saying as she stood up starting to pace up and down the aisle.

"Yes I'll be there soon. Thank You." Hanging up the phone the Agent stared at it for a moment before rubbing her eyes and dropping back into her seat.

"Emily?" JJ asked as the rest of the team came towards where the media liaison was kneeling in front of their dark haired friend.

"What happened?" Morgan asked eyebrows scrunched together as he searched her face for any type of emotion that could give away her current predicament.

Rossi exchanged concerned glances with Hotch when Emily continued to stare into space seemingly straight through her concerned family.

"What is it Emily?" Spencer Reid's soft voice asked from where he was perched on a seat across the aisle.

"Prentiss. What happened?"

A/N - Oka first chapter what do you all think?

This started off as a completely different fic and has slowly over the course of about a week changed into this. Its mostly going to be fluff and there going to be quite a bit of Jack for those who love him.

Next chapter will be up in a few day. Please review. I know a lot doesn't happen this chapter but it will get better promise!


	2. Chapter 2

"Prentiss What happened?" Hotch tried to get the obviously distraught woman's attention by using her last name. The whole tem exchanged panicked glances when she ignored her boss.

Raising his eyes to where Rossi still stood Hotch realised what he needed to do. Getting out of his chair with a sigh Aaron nudged JJ out of the way so he could take her place kneeling in front of Emily.

"Emily. Look at me. What happened Honey?" Aaron asked his voice soothing as he took her hands rubbing small relaxing circles with his thumb. The rest of the team were shocked not only from the term of endearment that slipped from their boss's mouth but also the way their friend reacted.

With a strangled sob Emily launched herself into Aaron arms catching him off guard and nearly sending both of them sprawling on to the floor.

Saving them before they hit the floor Hotch steadied them and pulling her more fully into his arms, he continued to let her cry on his shoulder while he rubbed circles on her back. Seeing that she was going to let go of the grip she had on him, Aaron shifted Emily so her so one of his arms were underneath her legs and his other stayed on her back to support her as he pushed himself off the ground with a little help from Morgan who helped steady them both.

Moving over to the bench seat slightly down the plane Aaron sat down holding Emily in his arms as her tears soaked through his shirt.

Once Emily had finally calmed down she leant back in Aaron arms so that she was able to look into his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." Emily said a few stray tears making their way down her face.

"Emily you know you can cry on me anytime you like. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it better." Aaron said to her wiping a few of the tears off her face almost forgetting the rest of the team still standing watching them.

"You can't make this better Aaron. However much you try." A small smile flickered over Emily's face as Hotch used the line that he knew made her smile. But it was true he would do anything his power to fix something if it was making her sad if only he could fix this.

"S-she's dead Aaron. Annie's dead." Emily started crying again as Aaron sat looking down at her shocked. The rest of the team looked confused they'd heard Emily talk about her friend Annie occasionally but they'd never come across as that close.

"W-what happened? Are they sure?" Hotch said looking down at his friend in his lap. The rest of the team were shocked to see tears in his eyes as he pulled Emily closer and buried his face in her hair.

"T-the apartment in between ours caught fire they caught it before it spread further but it's taken out my apartment and Annie's, she was home." Emily said hiccupping slightly as she looked up at Aaron.

"What about Kayla? Is she okay? Where is she?" Aaron said looking panicked.

"She was home as well but they got her out before there was any damage. She'll probably just have trouble breathing for the next few weeks. She's waiting in the Ambulance outside the apartments for me to come pick her up as soon as the plane lands." Emily answered pulling herself off of Aarons lap and walking towards the bathroom to freshen up.

A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. I know it was a HUGE tease and this one isn't much better. this story will consist of shorter chapters than I'm used to writing most of them Ive had to split in half this chapter and the first one was originally the first chapterbut I figured you guys deserved a little consistancy next chapter should be up in a day or two. I'd really love to hear any guesses or predictions you might have for this story.

And as per usual nothing makes me happier than after a long day at work to come home to some nice reviews. Pretty Please.


	3. Chapter 3

The team had driven to the airstrip together in two cars and had decided they would all go with Emily to her apartment to see if there was anything they could do. They were also all curious as to who Kayla was and how Hotch seemed to know everyone in Emily's life. They were also wondering how Emily and Hotch had kept how close their relationship really was from them.

The rest of the flight home the couple in question had hardly said two words, just looked out the window holding hands, their paperwork forgotten as their minds drifted.

As they got the apartment block where Emily lived they all saw that smoke was still drifting out of windows on the floor of Emily's apartment lights flashed from the fire engines and Ambulances that surrounded the court yard.

Once everyone had gotten out of their cars Hotch turned each in turn telling everyone where to go to be the most use.

"Emily go to Kayla at the ambulance we'll all meet there once we're done. Morgan go and meet Garcia I know you phoned her and had her come down. JJ the police we will need to double check that this wasn't any form of arson and was actually an accident. Dave can you go see what has been done with Annie's body and when funeral arrangements will be able to be made. I want this over as quickly as possible for Emily. Spencer you can come with me I'm going to get as much information from the fire marshal as possible." Hotch finished walking away with the young doctor at his heels while the rest of the team dispersed.

Walking through the crowds of personnel around the building Hotch soon found the Fire Marshal in charge of the scene and stepped up to him Spencer next to him.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner this is Supervisory Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid." Hotch said flashing his badge at the older man in uniform and shaking his hand.

"One of my agents homes were caught in the fire I'd like to know what you have so far?"

"Well it's pretty much an open and shut case the owner of apartment 43 left the candles burning and fell asleep. Candles ignited the curtains and so on. Luckily the smoke alarm was working so the fire didn't have any time to spread further than the two apartments either side. Unfortunately the occupant the apartment a Ms Esther Monroe and next door in apartment 44 a Miss Annie Baxter were both dead before we arrived on the scene but fortunately Miss Baxter's five year old daughter was safely removed from the scene and she seems only slightly injured." Even with a smile on his face the old man's eyes showed how many times he had seen deaths caused by forgetfulness.

Wanting to go and check on how Emily was doing Hotch quickly shook the marshals hand and saying a quick thank you walked towards the direction of the ambulances. Looking around the busy area for Emily's familiar dark head and listening to Reid ramble about the statistics of house fires Aaron hoped they would all pull through this tragedy.

A/N - Hope you like this chapter looking forward to any review any of you give. I know these chapter haven't really answered any of your questions but I figured I'd hold you off a little bit more. I wasn't sure what apartment number Emily was so I guessed she was 42 it seemed like a good number. The real stuff will start in the next two or three chapters and start answering your questions.

As usual reviews speed up the writing process.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily tried to stay calm but as soon as Aaron told her to go and check on Kayla she was gone. Making her way through the crowd towards where the ambulances were parked she started to worry her best friend outside the team was now dead leaving her five year old daughter alone. Well not really alone Emily was her Godmother so she still had her but Kayla's father had died before the young girl was even born and now her mother was gone Emily had no idea what to say to the orphaned child.

Getting to the ambulances Emily made her way swiftly to one that had people hovering around the open back doors.

"Aunt Em!" Emily heard Kayla yell as she finished pushing her way through the crowd in front of the ambulance moments before a small figure collided with her legs. Leaning down to pull the young girl into her arms Emily looked her over, she was covered in soot, her clothes stank of smoke, tear tracks ran down her face but her eyes were lit up as she looked at Emily and she looked relatively okay.

"Oh baby. Are you okay? They said you were having trouble breathing how does it feel now?" Emily said settling her goddaughter on her hip and walking the few steps back towards where Kayla had been sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"It's alright. They said I have to go see my doctors but I can go when you pick me up." The five year old said her had coming up to play with Emily's hair.

"Ma'am can I ask your name and see some ID I can't let her go with you otherwise." A paramedic came up to the two once Emily had sat down on the steps of the vehicle with Kayla in her lap.

"Of course. Special Agent Emily Prentiss. Can you tell me if she's going to be okay?" Emily asked after flashing the young man her badge.

"Thank you. She was lucky the fire department got her out before any permanent damage was done but she did inhale some smoke so may have trouble breathing for a while. This might include coughing quite a bit, she will need to have a check up with her doctor if you feel that it needs immediate attention then don't hesitate to take her straight to the Hospital. Kayla also had a few bruises from being banged about coming out of the building but they should heal on their own." The paramedic finished giving a slight smile and nod to them both and walked away.

As they both sat in silence as most of the crowd around them dispersed Emily started to wonder where everyone else was when, as if by thinking about them they were summoned, they started to approach from different directions Morgan and Garcia coming from where the cars were parked and Rossi and JJ coming from where all of the officials dealing with the case were.

Emily could see them all looking at her strangely as the little brunette girl continued to sit in her lap. Emily watched as Morgan opened his mouth to ask the question on everyone's minds when he was interrupted by the little girl herself as she bounded out of Emily's lap.

"Uncle Aaron!" Kayla yelled as she was swung up into Hotch's arms.

"UNCLE AARON?" Morgan almost yelled looking shocked at the little girl they had all obviously guessed was the mysterious Kayla.

"Uncle Aaron are me and Auntie Em gonna stay with you while our 'partments get fixed?" Kayla continued talking to Aaron as if Morgan hadn't spoken obviously intent on keeping her 'uncles' attention.

"Of course LaLa Don't you and your aunt stay with us anyway?" Hotch said looking down at the little girl as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now why don't we all head over to my place and order take out. You can all ask as many questions as you like when both the children are asleep." Hotch directed to the team before he headed towards the cars, Emily right behind him.

A/N - As Darcie91 pointed out this is my first Hotch/Prentiss story so if you could review and tell me how Im doing that would be great. Okay that should answer some of your questions. I hope. I hope you are all still interested in this and want me to continue.

Reviews are like cookies for the soul.


	5. Chapter 5

They had all arrived at Hotch's apartment about the same time and jumped out of the cars. Emily smoothly getting out the passenger side and unbuckling Jack's car seat to let Kayla out.

Walking swiftly down the corridor towards Hotch's Apartment the rest of the team trailing behind them as Kayla sat on Emily's hip. Opening the door Hotch let everyone else in ahead of himself.

He had just closed the door after himself when a little boy collided with his legs nearly knocking the grown man over.

"Jack-Jack!" Aaron quickly shed what remained of his 'Boss' exterior as a huge grin spread over his face.

"I missed you Daddy!" The four year old said making everyone else smile at the little boy wrapped around his father.

"I missed you too buddy. Were you good for Aunt Jess?" Aaron asked glancing up at Jessica who was stood on the edge of the group.

"Of course he was good. He always is." Jessica said before looking towards the brunette pair stood just behind what remained of her family.

"Emily! Kayla! It's great to see you two. I really have to go but Em we'll get together and go shopping soon and you two kids give me a hug before you go and we'll all go to the park next time I'm around." Jess said stooping down to hug both children, who were now stood next to each other on the floor, and then stood up to peck both Emily and Aaron on the cheek before leaving.

The team stood stunned, they knew Haley's sister looked after Jack whenever they were away but they had no idea she even knew Emily let alone spent time with her outside of Hotch's house. Before the team could think more about that they heard a little voice spoke up. It seemed Jack had only just realised who else was there apart from his daddy.

"Emmy!" He screeched at the top of his lungs as he lunged for her. As if already anticipating what the little boy would do Emily swooped down picking Jack up as he was about to collide with her and snuggling him against her shoulder like she did it everyday.

"How about everyone takes their coats of and has a seat and I'll call for pizza. Kids choose a movie." Emily said as she walked towards the phone dropping Jack onto his feet as both children ran towards the cupboard where the Hotchner's kept there DVD's.

The rest of the team moved to seat themselves around the room as Hotch moved to crouch next to where the children were trying to decide what movie they would watch.

"Okay pizza's will be here in ten minutes. Have you guys figured out what we're watching yet?" Emily said walking back towards where everyone was sitting.

"We can't decide Aunt Em." Kayla said as both children turned around widening their eyes and pouting slightly at the now smirking woman.

"Well that might be because we've watched all of these loads already. But why don't you go see what's in my bedside drawer?" Emily said her smirk turning into a full blown smile as both children dashed past her towards Hotch' bedroom. The rest of the team watched as it became obvious that Hotch and Emily were much closer than they had already thought.

The buzzer rang signalling the pizza just as Jack ran back into the room, a distressed look on his face.

Hotch walked towards the door to collect and pay the Lee their regualr pizza boy when it became apparent that Jack was moving swiftly towards Emily.

"Emmy! Emmy come quick Kayla's crying. Quick!" Jack said almost frantically waving his hands in the air, tears gathering in his eyes at his friends pain.

Aarons head snapped up as he was handing the money to Lee, his eyes meeting Emily's in understanding.

Swallowing slowly Emily passed over Jack to his father and then turned towards the corridor that led to Aaron's bedroom.

"Daddy why's LaLa sad. She never cry's." Jack's little voice broke the tense silence.

"Well Jack." Hotch started, taking a deep breath knowing that the next few weeks would not only be painful for everyone involved but also dredge up a lot of memory's for his son and himself that he wasn't altogether sure they either of them were ready for.

"Kayla's mommy has become an Angel." Hotch said explaining it the same way as he had when Haley had died.

"Like Mommy?" Jack asked wide eyes looking up from where he sat on his dad's lap.

"Yeah buddy like mommy." Hotch replied his eyes glistening as his voice caught in throat.

"Oh." The little boy thought about it as seriously as a four year old could think about these things before looking up at his dad, a little wrinkle on his forehead as his nose scrunched up.

"But she's gonna be okay 'cause We'll look after them like they looked after us right? That's what family's do." Jack said sure of himself before leaning over and grabbing a slice of pizza and turning to Reid to start asking questions about his favourite subject this week… Dinosaurs.

Shaking his head at how intelligent his son was Hotch copied his actions by grabbing himself a slice and turning to Rossi to discuss his new book coming out resolving to check on his girls if they didn't come back out in twenty minutes.

A/N - I'm sorry this took so long but my head stalled. Stupid muse going on holiday!

Some people have commented on how unlike a five year old Kayla is seeing as how her mom just died and all I have to say is EVERYONE is different and grieve differently even when their that age. And secondly I said her mom was asleep on Kayla that you will find out in a few chapters.

A HUGE thank you to Darcie91 who was so nice to me during my muse's little holiday. Thank You this chapter is dedicated to you for reviewing every chapter.

This chapter is longer than usual, I just couldn't seem to find a cut off point.

As usual please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron watched from his bedroom door while Emily laid on his bed holding a sleeping Kayla. Tear tracks stained both their faces as he thought back six months to when he was in Emily's position trying to grieve and comfort a young child at the same time.

Well, she had helped him so he would do everything in his power to help her.

After all he loved her.

He had only realised it himself a month or two before The Reaper had made an appearance. He had only just gotten back on track after that but he was finally ready to take that next step with the person who, over the last two years and become the second most important person in his life.

Aaron continued watching the until Emily shifted her eyes to look at him and attempt to give him a small smile.

Slowly she rolled Kayla away from her so she could stand up then, leaning down she picked the young girl up and with Hotch following close behind they made their way to Jack's room. Laying her on the bottom bunk of Jack's bunk bed's tucked the blanket around her. Emily lent down and kissed Kayla's forehead, stepping back she watched, tears coming to her eyes, as the man she had been in love with for at least a year leaned down and repeated her action and kissing the young girl on her head before using his fingers to brush some hair away from her face.

A soft smile on his face, Aaron stepped back taking hold of Emily's hand and guiding her out of the room toward the living room where the rest of the team were still entertaining a now tiring Jack.

"Emmy! Where's LaLa?" Jack asked jumping into the agents arms as soon as he saw her.

"She's already asleep Jack-in-the-Box. And if I'm not mistaken it's past your bedtime." Emily said tickling the young boy as he wriggled in her arms.

" 'Kay Emmy." Jack said pouting only slightly before his face lit up and he jumped out of Emily's arms.

"Come on Daddy! Come on Emmy! Night everyone!" He yelled over his shoulder as ran as fast as he could. Confused looks went between the team they had all seen Jack at bed time and he NEVER went that easily.

Hotch and Emily swiftly followed the little boy as they exchanged understanding looks.

"You heard him. We'll be back in a minute." Hotch said as he just in front of Emily. The team continued with their hushed conversations as the two dark haired agents left the room.

Emily stopped beside Aaron as he stood gazing into his son's bedroom.

"This is starting to become habit for you." Emily joked slightly as a soft smile once again appeared on her boss's face.

Moving around him slightly Emily looked into the room and saw what had put that expression on his face.

Still led on Jack's bed Kayla slept soundly but what was unexpected was, instead of climbing up to the top bunk where he usually sleep, Jack had nestled himself next to Kayla, tucking himself as close as he could to his friend.

"Night, Night Daddy. Night, Night Emmy. Love you." Jacks whispered softly, eyes already closing slightly.

"Night Jack. Sleep tight buddy." Aaron said leaning in to kiss his son on the forehead and then moving back so Emily could copy his movements and leaning into to say good night to her young friend and 'nephew'.

Turning around they both freeze, their hand hands clasped together as they see Penelope standing in the doorway a silly grin on her face and her phone slipping back into her pocket.

"Just using your bathroom." She said before waltzing off with just a wink in their direction.

Rolling their eyes they made their way towards the living room, knowing they would be heading towards an inquisition by some of the greatest profilers in the world.

His hand hadn't left hers as they moved towards the couch and sat down next to each other. Readying themselves for the coming onslaught.

A/N - Next chapter sorry it took so long but it's been a busy week.

The next chapter is the 'interrogation' so I would like you guys to give me any questions you/the team may have.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay." Emily sighed taking a deep breath. "Ask."

There had been nothing but silence since Aaron and Emily had sat down after putting Jack to bed. That had been five minutes ago and nobody had said a word, even Penelope who had returned from the bathroom three minutes ago.

Aaron could feel how tense Emily had become and squeezed her hand reassuring her that everything would be okay. Watching as the team just sat there watching them even Garcia and Rossi seemed to be lost for words Aaron decided he'd just tell them the things he thought they would be wondering about and then see if they had any questions after.

"As you all know after my divorce Emily and I started to spend time together. We had coffee, got lunch together, we'd work on consults together, bounce ideas of each other when we worked together, the usual. This became more frequent, especially after New York and Colorado. When I first moved here and as you all know Emily lives close, she gave me details of places close by, the normal things take out place, dry cleaners … and parks. About three months after I moved in I had Jack on a Saturday so I decided to take him to the park. It's about half way between here ad Emily's place. When we got there we were just looking around when I saw Emily. She was led out on a picnic blanket but what surprised me most was the little dark haired girl running around in a circle around her." Hotch broke off a soft smile on his face as he looked down at Emily curled up next to him. The rest of the team were shocked they had seen how Hotch could be when he let his guard down. Especially with Jack, but they had never seen this amount of tenderness directed at one of the team, well not without one of them being in danger first.

"We went over started talking. Jack and Kayla hit it off straight away, every time I picked him up that's the first thing he'd ask. 'When are we seeing Kayla? Are we going to Emmy's?' It became routine that we'd spend our weekend's together. Sometime's I wouldn't have Jack so I'd spend time with Emily and Kayla or Emily wouldn't have Kayla so she'd spend time with us. And when we had neither we'd just spend time together." At this point Hotch was interrupted by Penelope who obviously couldn't hold back longer.

"But who is Kayla? Who's her mother? Why have we never heard of her before?" Rapid fire questions came at them and Hotch looked towards Emily knowing that it should really be her who answers them.

"Kayla was born just before I moved into the apartments. When Kayla was about seven months old, about a month after I moved in. Her dad came home drunk. I was just getting in from a case when I heard the yelling… and the screaming and then I heard the baby crying. It was unusual she may have only bee a baby but Kayla is quiet, always has been. I put my bags in the door, then went to their door and knocked. Just wanting to make sure everything was okay. I'd seen Harry - that was his name- come in drunk before but it hadn't been like that before. Anne opened the door, Kayla's mom, she had a bloody nose, was holding her arm at an odd angle, not to mention she had bruises old and new on her arms and face. I flashed my badge said I was FBI and asked if everything was okay. It was typical she said everything was fine that I didn't have to worry. Then told me to leave. I left knowing I couldn't do anything unless she asked. It got worse as the months went on. But while Harry was away at work, he had to go away over night quite a bit, Anne and I got to talking. We became friends, had movie nights, went shopping, all with Kayla of course. About

About eight months after I moved there Anne knocked on my door in the middle of the night. Harold had come home in the middle of the night drunk again. Yelling that Kayla wasn't his and Anne had been having an affair. Kayla was just over a year old at this point and when she started crying while he was yelling at her mom. He hit her. That bastard hit a one year old little girl.

Anne needed somewhere to stay, just for a couple of days but that turned into a couple of weeks, which of course I didn't mind, it was nice to have someone to come home to after a case. One day after we had taken Kayla to the park we came home and found their apartment door open, crime tape across the door. I went over to the door flashed my badge at the nearest police officer and asked what was going on. Harold had been arrested for GBH as well as a DUI and assaulting a police officer. They had come to his apartment and found evidence of drugs as well as illegal guns.

They had found evidence of it being kept at his work until about a month before when the police started doing raids on the small businesses in the area. It was a lucky coincidence for Harry that Anne moved out around the same time. Well anyway long story short Harry went to jail. Anne got her apartment back and she and Kayla moved back two doors down. But with Harold in jail and him obviously not having left any funds to care for his wife and daughter Anne had to work two jobs to get by.

So I made an agreement with Anne, as long as I wasn't on a case Kayla would be with me while she was at work. The rest o the time Kayla was in a nursery. By the time Kayla was two and a half and had grown quiet attached to me. And with Anne having no family she wanted to make sure that if anything happened to her I'd be able to look after Kayla. So I became her godmother and was changed to be Kayla guardian if anything ever happened to Anne." Emily finished her story with a sniffle before burying her head in Aaron's shoulder to collect herself.

The team looked on in horror. JJ and Penelope had tears running down their faces and the guys ranged from anger to sorrow and all the other emotions in between thinking about the little girl who they had only met an hour ago going through so much during her short life.

"O-okay that explains Kayla and how attached both children are attached to both of you but what about you two. You seem awfully attached for being just friends. How long have you been dating for?" JJ said getting herself back under control as she leaned on Rossi slightly while still watching the couple on the sofa.

After looking at each other Emily decided to field this question honestly, the way they had all of the other question tonight.

"We're not dating … yet."

A/N - I know. I know. This took ages. But my muse got sidetracked …. Again.

What do you think?

Review. PLEASE?


	8. Chapter 8

"We're not dating … yet."

Hotch cut in before the others could. They all looked at them with looks of confusion.

"Emily and I talked about this just after Foyet attacked me. I wasn't ready for anything and Emily knew that. So we continued to be just friends. Albeit very close friends, but still just friends at least until we caught Foyet. With Haley dying and Jack needing me around more I wasn't quiet able to give it my all. We were going to go out tomorrow night to discuss things but that's going to have to be put back now because Kayla needs our attention." Hotch could tell everyone was about to jump in with their opinions when a cry broke in silencing them all.

"Aunty Em!" Everyone spun towards the door where stood in her ash stained clothes still stood Kayla tear tracks making their way down her face. She had hold of one of Jacks teddy's and looked like she was about to rip its head off with how tight she was holding it.

"Auntie Em?" Kayla said gripping Jacks teddy as Emily knelt down to look at the little girl.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" Emily asked pushing some hair away from the young girls face.

"I-I had a b-bad dream!" Kayla exclaimed breaking into sobs as she collapsed into Emily's arms.

"I want my Mommy!"

Tears dripped down both their faces as Kayla quickly cried herself back to sleep in Emily's arms.

Emily sat on the floor, tears continuously rolling down her face as she held the small orphaned girl tightly against her. Closing her eyes to slow the flow of tears Emily startled slightly as she felt arms wrap around her lifting her for the second time in only hours. Laying her down across his lap Hotch sat down making sure Kayla was still comfortable on Emily's lap.

"I think we're going to go Aaron." Rossi said standing up with the rest of the team behind him. "We'll come by tomorrow at about ten with Will and Henry so Will can look after the children while we go and sort out the apartments.

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow." Aaron said softly watching as Emily fell asleep, finally running out of tears.

As the door closed and locked behind the team Aaron lifted Emily up hoisting her into his strong arms as she continued to hold Kayla close.

Aaron watched them both as they lay on his bed while he changed out of his suit into a t-shirt and boxers, before climbing into bed. Kayla was safely between them cuddled up to Emily, pushing a strand of hair out of Emily's face Aaron hoped that the rest of the night would be quiet, his girls needed a peaceful night.

Emily stirred as sunlight came through the curtains illuminating the darkened room. Lifting her head up confused, she was in Aaron's room that wasn't any different than any other weekend but she seemed to have less room than she usually did. Looking over to where Aaron usually was Emily grinned, her 'not yet' boyfriend had two children draped over him. Kayla was led between both of them with her head on his shoulder and Jack was on the other side, his head on his dad's chest as her two boys talked quietly.

"What time is it?" Emily asked startling Aaron as he talked to his son.

"About half eight. We were just going to make you girls breakfast. We couldn't decide eggs or pancakes?" He asked flashing her a grin and looking down quickly when a little voice piped up between them.

"PANCAKES!" Kayla yelled jumping up and down on the bed, quickly joined by Jack.

"pancakes! Pancakes!" The children were cut off from their chanting as they were both tackled by the adults.

"Stop."

"Please."

They yelled as Emily and Aaron proceeded to tickle them not stopping until all four were out of breath and laughing softly.

Standing up and pulling a pair of jeans on Hotch lifted Kayla and Jack up before proceeding down the hall with a child under each arm.

"Carry on and get dressed we'll start on breakfast." Aaron called over his shoulder to Emily who was still sat on the bed watching as the man she had been in love with for two years laughed with two of the most important people in her life and she knew his as well.

The first time Emily realized she could have feelings deeper than friendship was when she saw her best friend clutching his ear during the Angel Maker case after New York.

But it really hit her that she was in love with her boss after her own case, after she walked away from the team, John and the Priest, after she had walked towards the church and then home. He had been horrible to her, in retrospect he was thinking of her job but at the time it had hurt. Until she walked into her apartment, the titles of one of her all time favourite chick flicks Pretty Woman were paused on her TV and Chinese food was laid out on her coffee table. Aaron sat on her sofa looking at her nervously with a small sof the had turned to her and said

"I brought you chicken chow mien."

And she had known at that very moment that she, Emily Prentiss was in love with Aaron Hotchner.

Making her way to the kitchen after getting dressed Emily couldn't help smiling as she saw Aaron stood at the counter mixing pancake batter while the two children sat on stools opposite chattering to him. All three had huge smiles on their faces, sitting between the two children at the table, Aaron sat opposite her, placing a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. Reaching for the pancakes to place one on each of the children's plates Emily took a deep breath readying herself for the emotional day ahead.

A/N - Okay I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long but real life and a hurt shoulder got in the way. This one is slightly different, I hope you were able to follow it as it jumps a bit. Next chapter should be up hopefully by Friday.

Also wanted to say that I know Emily and Kayla haven't really been showing that much emotion about their friend/mom being dead but that's mostly to do with the fact I'm not the biggest fan of angst and am more comfortable writing family/romance.

This chapter is for Darcie91 and anybody else who has inquired about when Emily fell in love with Hotch.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Stepping out of the car Emily took a deep breath as she looked up towards her apartment window. The windows were black and soot covered, the outside seal was black and looked to be coming off, if the outside looked this bad what would the inside look like?

Emily took a deep breath before walking towards the building door. The children had been left with Will to go to the park while the team had come to see if anything could be saved.

Sympathetic looks were shot at her as she walked past her neighbours. The rest of the team flanked her as Aaron took hand, when they got to the hallway they saw why everyone was giving Emily looks.

The three apartments that had been mostly affected were near black, paint chipped off the walls surrounding the doors. The air was still thick as if the fire had only just been put out.

They decided to go into Anne and Kayla's apartment first, walking through the broken door Emily barely glanced around as she walked towards the staircase.

The whole apartment was but a shell, there were burnt pictures and trinkets strewn across the floor barely recognisable. The team followed Emily up the stairs towards the smaller back bedroom.

Pink and purple paint flaked off the walls confirming that it had once been a little girls room. The room had survived slightly better than the rest of the apartment had but the remains of the this little girls life were all around them barely recognisable, what had not been ruined by the fire was wet or broken from where the firemen had gone through.

The team stood by the door not wanting to interrupt the search for whatever Emily was looking for as she tore around the room, looking under the shell of the bed and rummaging under the daybrye.

"Damn." Emily cursed as she came towards the clutching a cuddly toy in each hand. The first was tiny only as big as where it sat in the palm of her hand. It was a pink rabbit and had 'it's a girl' embroidered on the stomach. The second was larger, a green bear with purple ears and eyes wearing a purple waist coat. Both were in poor condition.

"Hey it's okay. We can selvedge them. Might look a little different but I'm sure she will still like them all the same." It was Aaron who had stepped towards them, knowing why Emily was so distressed. The two teddy's were the only thing that Kayla held onto, whether she was going to school, the park or staying over at her aunts Kayla always kept the two teddy's with her. The first had been from her grandpa when she was born. The only thing she had from the old man as he died only a month after her birth and the second had been from Emily on her third birthday and held a special place in Kayla's heart.

Making their way out of the decrepit apartment and down the corridor to her own once immaculate apartment Emily couldn't help thinking about the next few weeks ahead of them. Tears started to build as she thought about what the future held for her and the little girl she was now responsible for. They had to find a new apartment, buy new clothes and replace anything that had been lost not to mention the horror that would be planning and attending the funeral of the only blood family Kayla had left. It was going to be a hard couple of months.

When getting into the apartment the team split up JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Reid all headed upstairs to see what could be selvedge from the bedrooms and bathroom while Dave headed towards the front room looking for anything that hadn't been completely damaged. Aaron stayed with Emily as she headed towards the gun safe under the stairs. Putting in the code and swinging the door open Emily handed everything she pulled out to Aaron who was putting everything in a box they had brought with them. Her personal gun went into the extra ankle holster she had borrowed from Aaron while two photo albums and a first edition copy of little woman that she had gotten from her dad when she was twelve went carefully into the box with a locket and bracelet set that had come from her great grandmother. Turning back around Emily watched as Dave walked back towards them a couple of picture frames in his hands, they were dirty and broken but the pictures could be saveable. The rest of the team soon followed from upstairs each caring two or three items that could be cleaned and saved. Taking a last look around her at the home she had lived in for four years Emily walked out wondering what could possibly come next.

A/N - Hi all I know I said I'd have it up yesterday but everything is happening at the same time and I'm so busy. I'll have the next chapter up by friday then I'm of for a week on HOLIDAY! Woohoo!

This chapter is dedicated to Darcie91 my fabulous beta who is unfortunately in hospital at the moment. Get better soon Darcie!


	10. Chapter 10

Standing in the doorway Hotch watched as Emily got Kayla and Jack ready for the day. Not for the first time during the week he couldn't help looking back to when he was in Emily's position. Steeling his resolve Aaron walked into the room to help his family get ready for yet another hard day of what had become many in the last few years. Watching as Emily's eyes started to water Aaron decided everyone could wait as he pulled Emily backwards to the bed and encircled her in his arms. The two children sat cuddled together leaning against the only adults they had left to look after them.

"Hey." They all looked up, the children racing forward as Dave's voice sounded from the door.

"Uncle Dave!" The children threw themselves into their substitute uncles arms. As Jack let go Kayla clung slightly tighter to what had become, in the last week, her second favourite uncle. Lifting himself from where he had crouched to hug the children Dave held onto Kayla as he watched his friend do the same to the woman, who over the last two years had become like a daughter to him.

"Are you ready?" Dave asked watching in near fascination as at the same time both woman and little girl straightened themselves and pulled away from the men. Walking over to grip each others hands they nodded, grim expressions on their faces. Letting go of her Aunts hand Kayla walked over to take Jack and Dave's hands before pulling them out of the door ready to get the day of her mothers funeral over with. Emily closed her eyes taking a deep breath before following the others out of the room gripping Aaron's hand tightly in hers determined not to let go until the day was over.

-H/P-

Two weeks had passed since they had said goodbye to their mother and best friend. Life had continued on like it always did. Both children went to preschool and school. Aaron and Emily continued on at work, paperwork and case filling their days. And although everyone was still sad they were happiest together, when it was just the four of them as it was quite often when everyone was off work or school.

Emily sat on the sofa looking through pages that she had gotten from her realtor just this morning.

Aaron came back from making coffees for them both to see her looking through the apartments and even some houses that were close to work and Kayla's school. Both Emily and Kayla had been staying with them like he had said they could and now if he were honest with himself he didn't want them to go. They had both, Jack and himself, gotten used to having others in the apartments to both play with and talk to, to eat breakfast and dinner with.

Seating himself beside Emily, Aaron looked over her shoulder at some of the places that she had already narrowed it down to. Getting an idea Aaron reached over to pick a piece of paper up off of the discarded pile showing a four bedroom house with dining room, study, living room and large kitchen looking out onto a garden.

"What about this one?" He asked glancing at Emily as she looked up at what he had picked up.

"You know I was only being fanciful when I told her to include houses there's no reason for us to have a house. It would be to big for just the two of us." Emily said before turning back to her own pile, only to freeze when she heard the next words come from Aaron's mouth.

"Well… what if there were four of us?" he asked not looking up from where his eyes were fixed on the picture of the large house. That was until a hand found his holding the paper.

"Aaron?" Emily asked looking up at the man she loved.

Turning around to look Emily in her eyes his lips quirked slightly. "Move in with us Emily, let's move in together. This place is to small for all of us long term and I don't think that now we know how great it is to have you around constantly we'll ever feel right without you both. I'm in love with you Emily. I know I should have told you last year when I first figured it out but I love you and I can't live without you everywhere in my life anymore."

Tears sparkled in her eyes and on her cheeks as she listened to his impassioned speech watching his eyes lighten with a fire that she had never seen before.

"But Aaron it's so much. I mean Kayla's just lost her mom and Jack's still trying to work through everything…I don't know."

"I already love Kayla as a daughter Emily. And Jack loves having both of you around. I think it would help them both. We can't keep denying ourselves because of outside factors Emily. We deserve to be happy and I don't know about you but you are the only thing that's going to make me completely happy. I love you and I love Kayla. Let's move in together."

Taking a couple of deep breaths Emily tried to put everything that had happened in the last couple of minutes together in her head.

"Yes. I love you. Yes but we have to ask the children first." All speech was seized from him as her lips quickly found his, gasping at the first touch as his body crushed hers to the sofa and her hands found his hair.

Buttons started coming undone as they realized this was what they wanted, to be together with their children close by.

-H/P-

A/N - Last Chapter! But their could possibly be a chance of a sequel. Well I say possible but I've been writing the sequel one shot longer than I have this story so I figured it should go sometime or other.

I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week though so no internet access which means no updates.

Please review as it is the last chapter.


End file.
